No Love
by Genicise1275
Summary: Simon's time in school has been anything, but smooth when issues have built for so long, there's no where else for the emotion to go than out in this trip down my memory road. Inspired by No Love by Simple Plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – I have had many issues in my schooling years which has set my mental wellbeing in stone up to now. Munk19 suggested I let it all out in this fanfiction, I am not trying to be truthful to the franchise ok so if it sound unrealistic due to it being AATC well sorry, but I can't change my past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights for AATC nor do I have the rights for Simple Plans' 'No Love'.**

"_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain_

_There's no love here"_

No Love

Chapter 1: Starting school

_September 1998_

Starting school is hard for any little kid, but for Simon it meant loads of issues.

Simon's POV

_10th July 1998_

I remember my first day like it was yesterday, I was informed of going to Stottesdon C of E primary school for the first time in my life. I felt a little anxious maybe the feelings of not wanting to go let's face it what if no-one liked me, sure I did have friends in pre-school; I went to Noah's Ark Nursery. This is school where you learn how to write, do simple sums and stuff. This would mean I would be separated from my friends in pre-school. I was advanced shall we say for my age. I went along with some lessons that my pre-school caregiver gave us, only I joined the dots to help write my name and no-one else could and I also did simple sums with the caregiver which no-one else could do. Academically I was advanced already, however I would leave the confines of pre-school and join the reception in the infant class. I know infant is like a class with babies, but no in Stottesdon School; there were the infants, juniors and seniors of the school at the time. Infants housed the Reception (the new children), Year 1 and year 2 similar to US with Kindegarten, 1st Grade and 2nd Grade.

My first day wasn't until January 1999, I turn 5 years old on 22nd January, but the school year starts in September so I was 4 years old. I didn't know about my first day until just before the summer holidays of 1998, but I was late at acquiring skills like talking, walking and other functions toddlers usually had by now, but I was late so my schooling had issues from the start. I was taken to Stottesdon Primary School on one of the days in July of 1998 luckily the journey could be done on foot as it is only a 2 minute walk from where I lived and had a meeting with the infant teacher Miss Hall. She was quite young and had straight, blonde hair, quite tall. I sat with my dad as she was explaining about all the regulations, code of conduct, home-school agreement and so on then the meeting finished with the simple four words, 'See you in September'.

'See you in September'.

Ooh I wish I could've prevented this from happening, but alas when I left the classroom, I dragged every day until the start of the autumn term of the school year like it was my last of freedom.

I went school shopping with my two brothers Alvin and Theodore, Alvin seemed to know what to get whilst Theodore went to pre-school and me well I start school. To me it's no big deal however my dad Dave seemed to think so, he got me my whole uniform, pencil case, stationery, school shoes, lunch-box and school bag. Phew that's a lot of stuff, my head was spinning at such a young age all the items needed was mind-blowing. The next problem to tackle was making friends, I did have friends back in Noah's Ark, but now I have to leave them for Stottesdon Primary School.

_8th September 1998_

Arrgh first day already oh great, I can't believe the summer has gone that quick as I'm woken up at 7am to get ready for school. I tiredly wake up and had Dave help me dress me in my new school uniform, but I personally wanted to stay at home, watch TV and play my video games, but this morning its a no go for those activities. I ate my breakfast made by my dad. *sigh* I know he does a lot for me, but he's a caring person more so than any dad I could think of. Since I lacked in motor skills at a younger age, my dad found it less stressful to do stuff for me rather than wait a long time for me to do it myself. When my bag was packed and everything else done my dad walked me and Alvin to school with Theodore in a pushchair snoozing away from an early awakening due to school. I found myself not liking the school and begged my dad to take me home as soon as my feet crossed the door line of the classroom, but he calmed me down and said I would be fine. Looking back at it, hmm yeah very infantile of me to do so, but what did you expect from a 4 year old? When dad was gone I sat at my desk alone looking around the classroom, I look at the walls that had pictures and what looked like numbers on the wall on pieces of coloured paper. I hear my class mates coming in hanging their book bags up on the hooks in the classroom, proceeding to sit on the carpet in front of the chair and blackboard where the teacher would sit and teach us.

Now the drama from the first morning is over, the scariness hasn't, Miss Hall announced after taking the register that it was assembly time, I thought 'what's an assembly?'

I quickly found out that an assembly was a morning thing where all the school gather in the school hall and the head teacher would give us a theme to think about. The head teacher at the time was called Mrs Snape and she had grey hair, quite old and had ear-rings in her earlobes. She began the first assembly of the new school year off to welcome back last years' Reception, year 1, year 2 and so on before going onto welcoming the new Reception pupils; I tensed up and looked up at her. She got all of us to introduce ourselves to the rest of the school, which was embarrassing for me as I haven't done a lot of talking to others before. I was a late talker, according to my dad I didn't talk until just after 2 years old, it got to the point that I needed a professional coming to our house to do speech therapy to help me string sentences together ready for school. I wanted to crawl away and hide from everyone when it came to me. I said my name and sat down again with the rest of the year receptions. Even though there were loads of us as a group, I still felt lonely, but it's still early days and plenty of time to make new friends.

The school was Stottesdon C of E Primary; the school back when I started was in three parts; two small classrooms and a big building where the office, kitchen where the school dinners were served, a dining hall/assembly hall and another classroom for years 5 & 6. The school hall was pretty big mainly because there were only about 80 children spread into 3 classes when I started. It had polished and varnished wooden flooring, but the age of the wood was reminiscent to the history of the school. It was mainly empty with tables and chairs stacked in the back left hand corner of the room only put out for lunchtime. The landmark of the hall was the piano where Kate played her signature tunes during a Friday afternoon assembly.

The kitchen was basic to say the least it was where Mrs T as they called her serves the school dinners delivered from Cleobury Mortimer Primary and Mrs Vi or they called her Aunty Vi for some unknown reason. She walks around the hall of tables and she fills the pupils' cups with either orange or blackcurrant squash only to those who has school dinners. I have no idea why they called the dinner ladies, Mrs T and Aunty Vi, but I found this amusing.

Finally the office where the secretary who I personally hadn't seen at all the first 4 weeks of starting school.

The teachers teaching at the time I was starting were called Miss Hall, Mrs Snape and Mrs Bentley. As I described before Miss Hall teaches the infant class, Mrs Snape teaches the Juniors and Mrs Bentley teaches the seniors, but they refer to them as 5 & 6's.

**Authors' Note: This was just an introduction to primary school. Next I'll talk more about Miss Hall's teaching methods and the days' structure when I was at the school. Still in Simon's POV.**

**Read and Review Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First ever lesson

Simon's POV

The assembly went on for 30 minutes during which time; I got significantly bored, not only by Mrs Snape waffling on about new changes at the school and new rules, but also we had to sing hymns. Well ok the hymns weren't that bad if I'm honest; I remember some of them like 'Lord of the dance', 'To the tiny ant' and 'Give me oil in my lamp'. I remember a lot of the hymns they sang, but back then I really wasn't very religious or into Christianity, but then again I'm still not to this day any part religious. The way that Christianity was shoved down our throats as Primary school children, you'd think there was a purpose, but I found nothing significant about the assemblies. Regardless of how religion was placed in the curriculum and into the general school day, I quite liked the hymns though.

Ok back in the classroom and Miss Hall gave us our first lesson of the new school year; it was literacy. She would cater the work to the year group which I thought was a very effective method of teaching. Miss Hall sat in her comfy chair next to her portable blackboard and started to teach the Reception children basic handwriting practice and after giving a demonstration she sent away to our places to practice our handwriting while she gives Year 1 and 2 their worksheets to do. I liked this a lot, the significant thing about this was the cartoon pictures on the top right hand corner of the page; it was a cartoon pencil with arms and legs to which I found odd, but amusing at the same time. I looked around at all the kids in the class and they all had their own group and they were chatting quietly to each other. Our table was in a word silent and because of my delayed speech I didn't quite know how to start a conversation so our table just did our work in silence.

My brother Alvin is in Year 4 and in Mrs Snape's class, oh I hope Mrs Snape isn't working his brain too hard.

I quite liked the fact the school takes regular 20 minute breaks, one in the morning at 10:25am then lunch was at 12pm until 1pm. We do some more learning and then have a 15 minute break in the afternoon, particularly the infant class then it be home-time.

As the Reception children were still new, they were allowed more freedom to play with the toys in the classroom, now I know what you're thinking 'This is school and they allow the new kids to play with toys in a classroom', well yeah they did, but I think now with the new teacher that's been halted. The most popular item was the train-set although we were having fun playing, I think they were actually teaching us valuable puzzle solving skills. I normally played on my own at home, but at school I was the same until we got to play with the stuff in the classroom and I played with the train-set; the tracks were wooden and they fit in a certain way. This small boy with short black hair approached me and sat with me as I was on my own. He started to put the track together with ease and with me mesmerised that he had one talent I hadn't learnt yet, I had to learn how he picked a piece up and just make it fit. He broke the ice first by introducing himself.

"Hello I'm Ross Niblett", he said.

"I'm Simon Seville", I replied quietly.

For the first time in all my life I considered Ross Niblett one of my friends and I sat with him at lunch with other kids, where I finally open up and communicating with him. It was a great feeling.

Alas the end of the school day arrived, but it didn't bother me anymore because I had a friend and I can take that into every day of school. Although I did have Ross Niblett though I still felt a bit lonely, I guess Ross was as well because he wouldn't have needed to take the initiative to come play with me if he wasn't. On days when Ross wasn't in school due to illness; those days were not the same, I couldn't function normally in a school day without the companionship of him and found myself lonely until the end of the school day hoping he returns the next morning.

Miss Hall really was the kindest teacher I've had so far though a close second to that position was Mr Taylor my electronics teacher in Secondary school, but that's for later on. Miss Hall had the most unique teaching style that never ever got old as she'd find things to keep us engaged and never get bored. I found all her lessons that she taught both interesting and stimulating, some days she'd ask us to sit in the carpet area in front of her as she has song time and I felt that this was nice to have something different. I used to love the uniqueness of the songs we sang, ah good times and the best song that I remember is "I've been eaten by a boa constrictor". Hehe yeah random song, but it was original and fun to sing along to. Miss Hall played the guitar like one the old style guitars not like the newer flat guitars; it was a proper guitar with the wooden finish with a hole for the sound too amplify. If it wasn't song time, she relax us into a story read by her. Some days she'd go crazy with the room and clear the room of all the tables; the first time she did that; I was thinking, "What's she doing with our desks". She proceeded to place chairs into a circle and she said "its circle time". The reception children were confused and Miss Hall showed them what it was. Circle time was done occasionally and we just sit in a circle and she'd ask a question that is or isn't school related for example "What did you do over the weekend?" or "What did you do well at school today?"

I quickly liked this as it gave everyone a chance to vent their concerns or worries about school or it added motivation to do better. After we did this, I thought, "right it's over right?"

No, we played some games that when I look back now they were a bit silly like "sleeping dragon" or playing catch in the classroom with a soft ball whilst sitting in our seats. Sleeping dragon was quite a good game actually for its time I suppose; the game was one person had a bunch of keys that made a sound and lay down and pretended to be asleep whilst someone picked at random had to go retrieve the keys, if they are successful then they're the dragon and the game begins again. Basically the object of the game was to retrieve the keys without making them jingle and wake the 'dragon'. Sometimes it was easy other times it took the whole class to have a go before someone did eventually do it. I was surprised how the small games we played in Primary school managed to keep me occupied and I actually enjoyed playing these games.

When the months go by as soon as Miss Hall realises that a new month has arrived she'd look at the wall, she'd point out that it wasn't the month we write in our exercise books anymore and remind us to write the new month instead.

Around December, I remember Miss Hall getting the advent calendar out and it wasn't the traditional cardboard box with doors, but it had 18 circles to represent all the days left in school before Christmas holidays begin. Each day a persons' name was hidden at random and the person revealed got a chocolate and on the 14th December I thought that my luck had ran out and went into a slump. The 15th came and my name was revealed.

I cheered joyfully as I claimed my chocolate treat, after 17th December it was the final school day of the year 18th December 1998 was a Friday I was hyped about Christmas like any other kid my age. I went to school as normal and as it was the final day; the teachers pretty much didn't do anything to teach that day. I liked doing what I wanted and that day wasn't any exception as all we did that day was watch movies and circle time.

Year reception I thought apart from loneliness couldn't have been better, but in 1999 it should be behind me.

**Ok Chapter 2 done Read & Review.**


End file.
